


La luna dal colore dei petali di ciliegio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Belva immortale [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Character Death, Edo Period, F/F, F/M, M/M, Melancholy, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Ispirato a 47 Ronin].Ci troviamo in un universo alternativo in cui la figura del daimyō si chiama Shogun ed è inferiore solo alla carica di imperatore.Un demone lupo ancora bambino, una precedente vita di Wolverine, viene adottato da Eddard Stark, lo shogun del luogo. Eddard (in nome di GOT) è una precedente vita di Tony Stark.La serenità che caratterizza quei luoghi non è destinata a durare a lungo. E la vita di Kai (il demone) si prospetta difficile.





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Pioggia nel canneto di bambù  


Nell'aria risuonavano rumori di flauti, coperti dal ticchettare delle gocce di pioggia. Rivoli d'acqua solcavano il terreno fangoso dove affondavano i piedi di un bambino. Quest'ultimo tremava, guardandosi intorno, udendo la pioggia all'interno del canneto di bambù che si era lasciato alle spalle. Le orecchie da lupo sul suo capo tremavano, il suo viso dal taglio occidentale era sporco di fango e rigato dalla pioggia. La pelliccia delle orecchie e i suoi capelli gocciolavano, aderendo alla sua pelle pallida. Non indossava vestiti, le costole premevano contro il suo corpo ignudo segnato da cicatrici. Il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato e tremava.

Avvertì uno scalpiccio di zoccoli avvicinarsi e tentò di mettersi a correre, inciampò e cadde in ginocchio in una pozzanghera. I cavalli si stavano avvicinando, i loro cavalieri furono illuminati dalla luce di un fulmine azzurrino. I samurai vedendolo sguainarono la spada. Il bambino indietreggiò e soffiò, mostrando i canini aguzzi. Abbassò le orecchie da lupo e sgranò gli occhi, facendo brillare le sue iridi dorate.

Un giovane scese dal suo cavallo, indossava delle infradito e una tunica di seta.

"Shogun, non avvicinatevi, potrebbe essere pericoloso!" disse un suo coetaneo, scendendo a sua volta dalla propria cavalcatura. Estrasse la spada, le gocce di pioggia scendevano lungo la lama.

Il bambino ruggì e uscirono tre artigli di osso per ogni sua mano.

"E' un demone!" gridò più di un samurai.

Il giovane armato puntò l'arma verso la gola del demone, che indietreggiò. Lo Shogun gli mise una mano sul braccio e gli fece abbassare l'arma.

Il rumore di flauti cessò di colpo.

Lo Shogun avanzò lentamente, portandosi di fronte al giovane demone. "Si tratta solo di un bambino" ribatté. 

II demone conficcò il capo tra le spalle e alzò lo sguardo. La luce della luna piena illuminava il viso dell'altro giovane, facendo splendere le sue iridi castane, incastonate in due occhi dal taglio orientale.

"Vattene" ruggì. Le gambe gli cedettero e rischiò di cadere all'indietro. Gocce di sangue si mischiarono all'acqua nella pozzanghera, scendevano da una ferita sulla schiena del più piccolo.

"Mio signore, permetteteci di ucciderlo" disse uno dei samurai più vecchi.

"Porterà solo disgrazie" sibilò un altro.

Lo Shogun si sporse afferrando il braccio del giovane, lo tenne su e gli passò le mani sulla pelle fino alle mani, strinse quelle calde ma bagnate del demone tra le proprie gelide. "Ha bisogno di cure" decretò.

Il bambino ritirò indietro gli artigli, tremando. Strinse a sua volta le mani dell'altro e chiuse gli occhi. Si abbandonò, perdendo i sensi.

 


	2. Cap.2 Ciliegio in fiore

Cap.2 Ciliegio in fiore  


Il bambino mugolò nel sonno, socchiuse gli occhi ed avvertì delle fitte alla schiena. Digrignò i denti ed estrasse gli artigli. Si alzò seduto di scatto e sgranò gli occhi, vedendo una separé candido davanti a sé. Abbassò lo sguardo e scostò una coperta candida, era seduto in un futon.

Si mise in ginocchio e gattonò, guardandosi intorno. Annusò l'aria e chinò il capo, osservò il pavimento in legno e ticchettò con una mano su di esso, facendolo risuonare. Avvertì diversi odori di umani di entrambi i sessi e starnutì.

La schiena gli diede un'altra fitta, si appoggiò la mano sul petto e percepì sotto le dita delle bende.

Balzò, atterrando accanto a una sedia e la annusò, gattonandogli intorno. Le sue orecchie da lupo vibrarono udendo dei passi.

Si alzò in piedi e spalancò la finestra, fu investito dal vento primaverile. I suoi corti capelli mori ondeggiarono, sferzandogli il viso. Sgranò gli occhi e spalancò la bocca, trovandosi davanti un gigantesco albero di ciliegio.

I petali rosati e candidi vorticavano tutt'intorno, inondando il giardino. L'odore dei fiori, unito a quello dell'umidità, gli punsero le narici.

I passi si fecero sempre più vicini, il piccolo chiuse gli occhi e si strofinò le palpebre con entrambe le mani. Si girò e vide la porta aprirsi.

Lo Shogun entrò con una serie di passi cadenzati, indossava una veste con uno strascico lungo un braccio. Il giovane samurai che aveva puntato la spada alla gola del bambino lo seguiva, con una mano sull'elsa della sua katana, nel fodero al suo fianco.

Lo Shogun si portò la mano davanti al volto, petali di ciliegio gli volteggiarono attorno e lui ridacchiò scuotendo il capo. Abbassò la mano, avanzò lentamente e sorrise.

"Stai meglio?" chiese.

Il bambino sbatté le palpebre osservando il codino dell'altro ondeggiare mosso dal vento. Gli camminò intorno, sentì l'altro samurai digrignare i denti ed indietreggiò. Mostrò i suoi artigli.

"Io sto sempre bene" borbottò, gonfiando il petto.

Lo Shogun sospirò, si voltò verso il samurai e lo guardò severamente socchiudendo gli occhi. "Puoi lasciarci soli un secondo?" domandò. Sorrise gentile, indicando con un cenno la katana. "O perlomeno smetterla di minacciarlo?".

Il samurai si sfilò la cintura, prese la katana con entrambe le mani e s'inginocchiò, porgendola allo shogun.

"Al vostro servizio" rispose. La appoggiò a terra.

Lo Shogun sospirò appena, raggiunse il futon e si mise seduto, indicò accando a sé. "Come ti chiami, lupo dei bonsai?".

Il bambino sporse il labbro inferiore e ritirò gli artigli, avvicinandosi alla finestra. Si mise lì in piedi, osservando l'altro seduto.

"Non ho nome" rispose. Il samurai inarcò un sopracciglio e si sedette per terra.

"Il tuo viso era così orrendo che nemmeno i demoni hanno voluto darti un nome?" domandò.

Alcuni petali di ciliegio entrarono dalla finestra e il bambino li seguì con lo sguardo. Allungò la mano e cercò di afferrarne un paio, soffiandogli contro, arricciando il naso. Un petalo gli finì sulla punta del naso e il bambino arrossì.

Lo Shogun si sporse e afferrò il petalo dal naso del bambino, sorrise ampiamente e lo lasciò andare osservandolo volare. "Io mi chiamo Eddard Stark, sei a casa mia adesso". Prese le mani dell'altro ragazzino con le proprie gelide, le strinse e lo guardò. "Dobbiamo trovarti un nome, lupo dei bonsai!".

Il bambino gli strinse a sua volta le mani e piegò di lato il capo.

" _Baka_ , non sono un bonsai" si lamentò. Si sporse e soffiò un paio di volte sulle mani dell'altro.

Il samurai strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

"Quel demone non ha rispetto" si lamentò.

 


	3. Cap.3 Luna rosa

Cap.3 Luna rosa  


Il demone era raggomitolato sopra il davanzale della sua finestra, con il capo rivolto verso l'alto. Osservava la luna piena brillare di riflessi rosa, illuminando il cielo dalla nuvole blu notte.

"Mio signore, non ha voluto rispondere a nessuno dei nomi che gli hanno proposto finora. Ed è notte tarda. Domani avete degli impegni, vi conviene andare a riposare" disse il samurai.

Eddard annuì, fece cenno verso la porta. "Ci penso io. Puoi andare, se vuoi". Si alzò e si avvicinò alla finestra, osservando il cielo con espressione assorta.

"Shogun, non vi lascio da solo con un demone" rispose il samurai. Il bambino balzò e afferrò una decorazione a forma di drago di legno del tetto e si arrampicò su di essa. Sporse il capo, osservando la luna da più vicino.

"Di notte non si vedono i fiori" si lamentò.

Eddard sorrise, raggiunse il davanzale e vi si mise seduto, alzò il capo guardando l'altro ragazzino e indicò l'alto. "Di notte si vede la luna. E' anche più bella dei fiori".

Il bambino si mise a testa in giù e lo guardo in viso, osservò le labbra dell'altro e deglutì. Lo guardò negli occhi e piegò di lato il capo.

"Qui si può andare a caccia?" domandò.

Eddard annuì, indicando il giardino con un gesto della piccola mano sottile. "Ci sono perfino dei fiumi per pescare, ma io non posso andare da solo" ammise.

Il demone si strinse più forte con le gambe all'appiglio e gli prese la mano nella propria.

"Vieni con me" propose con tono deciso.

"Mi toccherà controllarvi anche al lago" brontolò il samurai.

**********************

Il demone era immerso per metà nell'acqua e correva, inseguendo le trote. Schiuma bianca sprizzava nei punti in cui l'acqua sferzava le rocce che emergevano, per un terzo sedimentate nel letto del fiume. Il samurai guardava il bambino correre avanti e indietro, tenendo una canna da pesca di legno tra le mani. Si voltò verso lo Shogun intento ad accarezzare un pavone bianco. L'animale teneva gli occhi chiusi e strofinava il capo contro la mano del giovane, facendo schioccare ogni tanto il becco.

"Shogun, lo sapete che se non usate la canna da pesca, non pescherete niente?" domandò.

Eddard si voltò, sorrise dolcemente e scrollò le spalle. Teneva gli occhi chiusi e il suo viso brillava illuminato dalla luce del sole.

"Voglio solo godermi il lago" disse. Guardò verso il demone, raggiunse il bordo del lago a piccoli passi e si bagnò i sandali, rabbrividì e ridacchiò deliziato. "L'acqua è fredda".

Il demone si tuffò, schizzandolo e riemerse con una trota tra i denti. La infilzò con gli artigli e le mozzò il capo, sporcandosi di sangue. Quest'ultimo si mischiò con l'acqua che scendeva dal suo petto minuto. Il bambino raggiunse la riva del fiume e lasciò cadere per terra la preda.

"Shogun, volete che torni al palazzo a prendervi una stuoia per asciugarvi?" domandò il samurai.

Eddard storse il labbro, si mise in ginocchio e guardò con gli occhi spalancati il cadavere del pesce. "Prendi anche dei vestiti puliti per lui, però" disse. Alzò il capo verso il bambino, gli sorrise e indicò l'acqua. "Com'è quella laggiù?".

Il demone osservò il samurai adagiare sull'erba umida la sua canna da pesca e correre via. Si voltò verso l'altro e gli tirò una leggera testata sul petto.

"Sempre uguale,  _baka_ " si lamentò.

Eddard ridacchiò, si guardò intorno e sfilò i sandali. Avanzò lentamente nell'acqua bagnando il kimono, rabbrividì e lanciò uno strilletto quando un pesce gli passò vicino. Sorrise divertito, indicò verso di sé. "Vieni, lupo dei bonsai! Ci sono tanti pesci vivi qui!".

Il bambino rientrò nel fiume, ritto in piedi ed incrociò le braccia al petto.

"Vivi non si mangiano" ribatté. Sorrise, si piegò e schizzò l'altro, ridacchiando.

Eddard starnutì, batté le palpebre e ridacchiò. Schizzò il demone, osservò la coda e le orecchie aderire bagnate alla pelle e sorrise. "E se ti chiamassi Kai?".

Il demone scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare le ciocche umide e disseminò di goccioline illuminate dal sole tutt'intorno. Anche l'acqua del fiume e le carpe vive al suo interno brillavano di riflessi dorati.

"Kai andrà bene" rispose.


	4. Cap.4 Assolata estate

Cap.4 Assolata estate  


"Shogun, ha per caso troppo caldo? Ha bisogno che la sventoliamo con i ventagli? Vuole del sake gelido?" domandò una serva. Lo Shogun era seduto su una stuoia di bambù essiccato. Indossava un kimono nero decorato con pitture di gigli rosa e foglioline verdi scuro. "Dicono che questa estate sia la più calda degli ultimi anni, shogun" disse il samurai. Kai lo osservò e gli mordicchiò la caviglia.

"Ehi tu!" strepitò il samurai. Il demone fece un basso ringhio e continuò a mordicchiare.

"Guarda che ti tiro un calcio, marmocchio" brontolò il samurai.

"Asano, non trattarlo così" lo riprese Eddard. Sorrise alla serva, si portò una ciocca castana dietro l'orecchio. "Tutte le estati sono le più calde degli ultimi anni. State all'ombra voi, non vorrei prendeste caldo per me".

La serve fece un inchino tenendo le mani giunte e si allontanò.

Una farfalla nera si appoggiò sul capo dello Shogun e Kai gli balzò addosso, facendolo cadere. Cercò di addentare la farfalla che volò via.

"Questo è troppo!" strepitò Asano. Afferrò per la coda il demone e lo issò, facendolo guaire ripetutamente.

"Rispetto" ordinò.

Eddard si rizzò, si mise in piedi e indurì lo sguardo. "Asano!".

Il samurai lasciò andare il più piccolo e chinò il capo, stringendo le labbra.

"E' mio dovere controllare la vostra incolumità" sussurrò.

Kai sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e si massaggiò la coda, dimenandola. Raggiunse un tavolino e sporse la testa, annusò dei panini bianchi ricolmi di crema marrone.

"Cosa sono?" domandò.

Eddard espirò, passò di fianco ad Asano e gli sfiorò il braccio. "Ti sono grato per quello che fai, ma un bambino andrebbe trattato con più gentilezza da un adulto". Proseguì, raggiunse i panini e ne prese uno, fece a metà e lo porse a Kai. "Panmelon con crema di nocciola. Sono i miei preferiti".

Kai lo addentò e deglutì rumorosamente, arricciando il naso. Abbassò le orecchie ed indietreggiò, leccandosi le labbra.

"S-sì" sussurrò.

Asano si passò la mano tra i capelli mori e sospirò, scuotendo il capo.

"Shogun, non vorrei mettervi fretta. Però se non li finite in tempo, non riusciremo ad arrivare in orario al raduno con gli altri signori terrieri" ricordò.

Eddard mise in bocca la propria metà, deglutì e annuì passandosi ripetutamente le mani sul kimono. "Va bene, arrivo!".

 

*****************

 

"L'imperatore vuole che in autunno vi presentiate al suo cospetto. Lo shogun del regno vicino vuole mettervi in cattiva luce" spiegò Asano. Osservò il suo imperatore vergare con un pennello delle lettere su delle pergamene.

Si affacciò dalla finestra ed osservò Kai nuotare in mezzo a delle ninfee candide. Si immergeva con il capo e riemergeva ridacchiando. Strinse un pugno e scosse il capo.

Eddard sospirò, chiuse gli occhi lasciando il pennello e si allontanò dalla pergamena. "Sarò pronto, Asano. O credi non possa farcela?" chiese. Raggiunse la finestra, guardò fuori osservando Kai nuotare con gli occhi liquidi.

Il samurai gli strinse il codino con le mani tremanti e gli sorrise.

"Sarete pronto mio signore, non ne dubito" gli disse gentilmente. Abbassò il capo ed indietreggiò di un paio di passi.

Eddard strinse le labbra sottili, voltò il capo e sorrise appena. "Non volevo mettere in dubbio la tua fiducia nei miei confronti, ti chiedo scusa" rispose. Guardò nuovamente fuori dalla finestra, sospirò piano. "E dirò a Kai di comportarsi bene, per quel giorno. Capirà, vedrai. Il posto da cui viene era duro, se le storie sono vere".

Asano impallidì e strinse un pugno.

"Lo condurrete con voi?" domandò.

 Eddard lo guardò divertito, sorrise appena. "Preferiresti lo lasciassi qui, così da essere certi di non trovare più niente di intero al ritorno?".

Asano gli sorrise e allargò le braccia.

"Posso tenerlo io. E' poco probabile che mio padre mi faccia venire dall'imperatore" rispose.

Eddard negò con il capo, guardò fuori dalla finestra osservando il cielo limpido. "Vi voglio entrambi con me. Siete i miei unici amici".

"Come desidera, Shogun" rispose Asano, inchinandosi.


	5. Cap.5 Dall'imperatore

Cap.5 Dall'imperatore  


Kai strinse le labbra, rimanendo appoggiato allo stipite della porta e guardò all'interno. Vide una serie di samurai, indossavano delle armature e i loro visi erano coperti da maschere di metallo. Osservò l'imperatore di sottecchi, tenendo il capo basso. Indossava un lungo copricapo, aveva la testa rasata e teneva le mani sul ventre rigonfio.

"Concorderete con me, che un matrimonio che unisca i vostri casati, rimetterà ogni cosa in armonia" spiegò l'imperatore.

L'altro Shogun guardò Eddard e sorrise, mellifluo.

"Ho giusto una figlia della sua età" disse.

Eddard ricambiò il sorriso con aria pacata, tenendo le mani incrociate sulle ginocchia unite. "Il desiderio dell'Imperatore è uno stimolo più che sufficiente per appianare qualsiasi divergenza" disse. Guardò lo Shogun, piegò il capo gentilmente e accennò un sogghigno. "In ogni caso, sarò lieto di frequentare sua figlia fino all'età da marito, se ritiene necessario offrirmi la sua erede".

"E' mio desiderio che quando la giovane avrà l'età da marito, si unisca a voi, mio fedele Eddard" disse l'imperatore. Sorrise ed indicò l'uscita.

"Potrete rimanere miei ospiti fin quando la giovane non verrà condotta qui. Sarà mia gioia vedere il primo incontro dei due giovani" spiegò.

Kai indietreggiò, si voltò e corse via.

 

**************

 

"Sapevo che portarlo qui non era una buona idea" si lamentò Asano. Si passò la mano tra i corti capelli mori scompigliandoli ed osservò l'imperatore pettinarsi i propri lunghi capelli.

"Fortuna che l'inventore di corte, invece di denunciarlo per averlo visto correre a palazzo, lo ha condotto con sé nel suo laboratorio. Speriamo gli insegni un po' di disciplina" brontolò.

Assottigliò gli occhi e si mordicchiò il labbro.

"E' vero che domani incontrerete la vostra promessa?" domandò, appoggiando una mano sull'elsa della spada.

Eddard annuì, si passò ripetutamente il pettine tra i capelli lisci e lunghi e sorrise. "Ma non potrai sfoderare la spada davanti quella povera piccola, o la spaventerai".

Asano arrossì e sbuffò, si avvicinò a una candela, la coprì con una mano e spense la candela con un soffio.

"Non ho nessuna intenzione di spaventare una giovane donna" si lamentò. Abbassò lo sguardo.

"A breve converrà anche a me cercare una compagna" mormorò.

Eddard si alzò, passò le mani sul kimono e si legò i capelli in un lungo codino. "Non trovi ingiusto che alle nostre donne venga insegnato come soddisfarci mentre a noi non viene insegnato come soddisfare loro?" domandò. Guardò la porta, sospirò scuotendo il capo e si mise sul futon. "Vorrei che Kai tornasse in stanza, prima di dormire. Non mi va stia fuori la notte".

Asano si avviò verso la porta.

"Ve lo riporterò prima che voi chiudiate gli occhi, mio signore" rispose.

 

 


	6. Cap.6 Futura sposa

Cap.6 Futura sposa  


Una melodia dolce risuonava nel corridoio, mentre il gruppo avanzava in processione. Ad aprire la fila era l'imperatore, seguito dal capitano della sua guardia. Alle sue spalle camminava il padre della futura sposa, con un kimono violetto. Alle sue spalle avanzava Eddard, seguito da Asano. Kai chiudeva la fila, sentiva il collo arrossato dal colletto del kimono verde smeraldo che indossava e si guardava spesso intorno. Sul capo, a coprire le orecchie, aveva un elmo e la coda sbatteva contro la stoffa dei lunghi pantaloni di seta chiara che indossava.

Osservò coloro che aveva davanti camminare a passo di marcia, ridacchiò vedendo che Eddard ogni tanto faceva qualche passo in punta di piedi.

Asano teneva la fronte corrugata e non indossava la katana, ma più volte si metteva la mano sotto la casacca del proprio kimono rigido.

Entrarono in una sala e videro una giovane intenta a suonare. Aveva dei lunghi capelli neri, le labbra rosee e la carnagione bianchissima.

Kai si voltò verso Eddard, vedendo che la comitiva prendeva posto sedendosi intorno a lei sul tatami. Il suo shogun aveva delle stecche dorate a tenergli il codino, decorate con delle nappe vermiglie. Indossava una tunica blu, con rifiniture oro chiaro e argento. Si sedette a sua volta, mentre la giovane si toglieva un roseo fior di loto dal capo e lo porgeva al suo futuro sposo.

Eddard sporse il capo, osservò la giovane e storse il labbro. Prese il fior di loto, fece un cenno con il capo.   
"Suonate in modo delizioso, mia signora" disse.

La giovane arrossì e le sue gote divennero un po' più rosate e chinò il capo, le sue iridi nere divennero liquide.

"Conoscervi mi rende lieta, mio signore" sussurrò. Il padre di lei ghignò.

"Penso che in massimo tre anni, le nozze potranno essere pronte" disse.

L'imperatore annuì.

"Sarò lieto di presenziarvi" disse.

Kai sentì la coda pizzicare e strinse i pugni. Osservò Asano e ne copiò la postura.

Asano osservava i dipinti sui separé, rappresentavano delle onde del mare in tempesta, che finivano per prendere la testa di un drago. Sullo sfondo rosso si intravedeva il monte Fuji.

Eddard piegò il capo di lato, socchiuse gli occhi e strinse il fiore di loto tra le mani, guardò l'altro Shogun e sorrise ampiamente.   
"Se vostra figlia è d'accordo, vorrei passasse più tempo possibile alla mia corte, in modo da stringere rapporti duraturi". Si portò il fiore tra i capelli, ne strappò un petalo e lo lasciò cadere.   
"Un matrimonio infelice porterebbe disgrazia. Naturalmente, potrà tornare a casa ogni volta che lo riterrete opportuno".

"Certamente" si trovò d'accordo l'altro Shogun. L'imperatore sorrise e allargò le braccia, facendo ondeggiare le sue lunghe maniche.

"Così è deciso" disse. Gli allungati lobi delle sue orecchie oscillarono ai suoi movimenti.

 


	7. Cap.7 L'inizio dell'autunno

Cap.7 L'inizio dell'autunno  


La giovane osservò il suo promesso sposo avvicinarsi. Indossava dei fermagli con dei fiori di carta ai capelli e il vento le faceva aderire al corpo il largo kimono dai colori dell'arcobaleno. Alle sue spalle il vento trascinò con sé delle foglie secche che andavano dal rosso all'arancione che si posarono sul fiume creando dei cerchi concentrici.

"Mio shogun, sono lieta di vedervi" disse gentilmente. Congiunse le mani e fece un inchino a metà al giovane. Si raddrizzò e sorrise, vedendolo salire sul ponticello di legno dove si trovava.

Eddard le sorrise, si mise seduto sul ponticello e la guardò dal basso.   
"Chiamatemi Eddard, mia signora" disse. Le fece cenno di sedersi, piegò il capo lateralmente e si sfiorò i capelli.   
"Vi piacciono i fiori? Ne avete sempre".

La giovane sgranò gli occhi, aprì la bocca dalle labbra rose e se la nascose con la mano. Si sedette accanto a lui e ridacchiò.

"E' così... audace" sussurrò.

Chiuse gli occhi e avvampò.

Prese dal ponticello un ombrellino di seta, tenendolo con il manico di legno e si protesse dal bianco sole autunnale.

Volse lo sguardo ed osservò uno spiazzo di viottoli, dove i samurai erano intenti ad allenarsi. Le loro urla erano ovattate e risuonavano lontane.

Si girò nuovamente verso il suo protetto e lo guardò in viso.

"Mi è stato insegnato che una giovane deve essere delicata e remissiva come un fiore. E il suo signore deve decidere se lasciarla fiorire o appassire" spiegò.

Si appoggiò una mano sulla guancia, facendo girare l'ombrello su se stesso con l'altra mano.

"Però qui sono vivi e stupendi, nei vostri giardini. E ho iniziato realmente ad amarli. Il vostro regno è così diverso da quello di mio padre" mormorò.

Abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò.

"Siamo così vicini alla montagna dei demoni, lì" ammise.

Eddard prese a dondolare le gambe, guardando lo spiazzo dei samurai con sguardo intenso.   
"Qui non dovrete mai preoccuparvi di ciò che dite o fate. Nella mia corte, nei miei possedimenti, tutti sono liberi di fiorire come preferiscono". Sospirò appena, prese la mano della giovane e la strinse nella propria fredda guardandola con dolcezza.   
"Non tutti i demoni sono cattivi, e non tutti i fiori sono buoni. Questo è come funziona".

La giovane gli sorrise e ricambiò la stretta, tenendo il capo chino, ma guardandolo negli occhi.

*****************

Asano si deterse la fronte madida di sudore con una pezza bagnata ed osservò Kai guardarlo. Si grattò la testa e lo guardò.

"Lo sai che tu non puoi allenarti con noi" brontolò.

Kai negò con il capo ed incrociò le braccia al petto nudo.

"Lo Shogun ti sta guardando". Iniziò. Asano arrossì e strinse più forte il manico della spada di legno.

"E allora?" bofonchiò. Kai sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e le sue iridi dorate brillarono.

"Pensi che voglia portare anche la sua promessa ai nostri soliti incontri pomeridiani?" domandò.

Asano cercò di colpirlo con la spada di legno e Kai saltò di lato.

"Io non ce la voglio" si lamentò.

Asano digrignò i denti ed espirò rumorosamente.

"Lo sai che non dovrebbero nemmeno esserci quegli incontri?" domandò.

Kai sorrise, mostrando i denti aguzzi.

"Mi aiuti a costruire una casupola nel bosco? Così ci incontriamo di nascosto lì e la lasciamo fuori" propose.

Asano si portò una mano al viso e se lo massaggiò.

"Voi due sarete la mia rovina" bisbigliò.

 


	8. Cap.8 La promessa di Asano

Cap.8 La promessa di Asano  


Shodu avanzò con il capo alzato e la mano sopra l'elsa della prima katana, ne aveva tre per ogni fianco. Asano camminava dietro il padre con il capo chino, le mani gli dolevano a causa di alcune schegge di legno conficcate all'interno. Kai li guardò sfilare e li osservò raggiungere lo scranno dove era accomodato lo Shogun. La luce del tramonto dava al suo viso dei riflessi aranciati. Dimenò la coda avvertendo il battito cardiaco aumentare. Percepì un odore nuovo, femminile e si accorse di una giovane che camminava di fianco ad Asano, semi-coperta da lui.

Abbassò le orecchie e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.

< Speriamo che non la porti nel rifugio che stiamo costruendo > pensò.

Shogun teneva i piedi sulle punte per toccare terra, guardò il piccolo corteo e sorrise.   
"Shodu. Cosa porta te, tuo figlio e questa giovane qui a quest'ora?" domandò, dolcemente. La giovane lanciò uno sguardo a Kai, si avvicinò maggiormente ad Asano deglutendo e guardò lo Shogun. Sgranò gli occhi e abbassò il capo arrossendo.

Shodu corrugò la fronte ed indicò la giovane con la mano.

"Di recente, è morto un mio vecchio compagno d'armi nell'esercito, lasciando sua figlia orfana. Per tutelare la giovane, è stata promessa sposa di mio figlio" spiegò.

Asano guardò in viso la giovane, deglutì ed abbassò lo sguardo.

Kai dimenò furiosamente la coda e scrollò le spalle.

< Gli umani si sposano di continuo > brontolò.

Eddard volse lo sguardo ad Asano, sorrise gentilmente al gruppo.   
"Siete venuti a chiedere la mia benedizione per l'unione, quindi" disse.

Shodu si tolse una spada dalla lama bianca dal fodero, s'inginocchiò su una gamba e la porse allo Shogun.

"Esattamente, mio signore" disse.

Asano si fissò i piedi coperti dagl'infradito.

La giovane ragazza gli sfiorò le dita della mano, avvampò e ritirò l'arto nascondendolo nella lunga manica del kimono. Eddard sospirò pesantemente, annuì.   
"La ragazza sarà nostra gradita ospite, e farà da dama da compagnia alla mia futura moglie. Sono certo che questo permetterà ad entrambe di ambientarsi, e conoscere meglio i loro futuri sposi".

Asano sorrise alla sua promessa.

"Sarà fatto" rispose Shodu, riponendo la spada.


	9. Cap.9 Moonlight

Cap.9 Moonlight  


Kai era sul tetto del palazzo, in un punto senza statue e la luce della luna lo illuminava. Era ripiegato su se stesso e teneva le orecchie basse. Nel legno aveva conficcato una katana e ne teneva il manico con forza, facendo sbiancare le nocche. Mise la coda tra le gambe e ringhiò, i suoi denti aguzzi brillavano nell'oscurità.

"Sono già passati tre anni" ruggì. Osservò lo Shogun avanzare nel viale illuminato dalle torce, seguito da Asano che, insieme a suo padre, portava la portantina con all'interno la futura sposa.

Lo Shogun indossava un vestito rosso, decorato con delle stelle dorate. Un fiocco dorato lo aveva anche la futura moglie, le decorava un abito bianco con rifiniture rosa. Aveva dei fiori rosa tra i capelli e dei veli azzurri semi-trasparenti a coprirle il viso.

Risuonò il rullo dei tamburi e Kai gettò indietro la testa, facendo un ululato prolungato. Asano alzò il capo su di lui, vedendolo illuminato dalla luce della luna. Socchiuse la bocca, sentì suo padre tossire e si concentrò nuovamente sulla strada. Vide la luce della luna argentea confondersi con quella vermiglia sul corpo del suo Shogun e il suo viso divenne rosso, le orecchie gli bruciavano.

Eddard alzò lo sguardo intravedendo la figura di Kai, chiuse gli occhi avanzando a passo fermo. < Né lui né Asano accettano il matrimonio > pensò. Tornò a guardare la strada davanti a sé, seguendo il corteo con espressione tesa. < 'Sta sera andrò da Kai. La mia sposa sarà più che lieta di non condividere di già il giaciglio > pensò.

Il corteo si fermò davanti al cerimoniere. La portantina si fermò, la futura sposa di Asano aiutò la sposina a scendere e la accompagnò, dandole il braccio. Sia Asano che suo padre misero in terra la portantina e s'inginocchiarono.

Kai ululò un'ultima volta.

 

*************

 

Kai era seduto sulla riva del lago, osservò la luce della luna riflettersi sulla superficie dell'acqua. Un pesce balzò fuori da essa schizzando e si inabissò oltre una roccia.

Eddard si mise seduto di fianco a lui, gli poggiò la testa sulla spalla e chiuse gli occhi porgendogli le mani. "Ti ho sentito, Kai".

Il demone gli prese le mani gelide nelle proprie, se le avvicinò al viso e vi soffiò sopra.

"Un giorno anche io dovrò cercare una femmina" si lamentò.

Eddard ridacchiò rilassandosi contro di lui, teneva gli occhi chiusi e portò le gambe di lato sedendosi sui sassi. "Tu non devi farlo per forza. Le persone potenti devono sposarsi per lasciare il loro posto ai figli, ma tutti gli altri possono vivere come vogliono, nel mio regno".

Kai inspirò, sentendo il suo odore ed abbassò lo sguardo. Vide che l'altro sorrideva, mostrando i denti candidi, tenendo gli occhi chiusi. Arrossì e dimenò la coda.

"Continueremo a vederci?" domandò.

Eddard gli strinse con forza le mani calde, strofinò il capo sulla sua spalla. "Sai che ci apparteniamo" disse, con tono sereno.

Kai arrossì ed annuì.


	10. Cap.10 Oltre le porte del tempo

Cap.10 Oltre le porte del tempo

Asano si voltò osservando il suo Shogun accarezzare il muso di un cervo.

"Mio signore" disse.

Eddard si voltò verso di lui, sorrise amichevole e si scostò dal cervo.

"Asano. Dimmi pure". 

Asano ticchettò con l'indice e il medio sopra l'elsa della propria spada e chinò lo sguardo.

"Ho saputo che la vostra sposa è incinta... di già" mormorò roco.

Eddard avvampò, abbassò il capo annuendo e si umettò le labbra.

"Anche a me ha sorpreso il suo desiderio di dividere il letto con me".

Asano avvampò e negò con il capo, indietreggiò, andò a sbattere contro un albero e ridacchiò.

"No, mio signore... vedete..." balbettò.

Le fronde dell'albero frusciarono e il cervo si volse e scappò via, allontanandosi con una serie di balzi.

"Auguri mio signore" farfugliò Asano, chinando il capo.

Eddard sospirò, avanzò lentamente con passo solenne e alzò il capo.

"Hai fatto fuggire l'attimo, ed il cervo" lo derise, con tono dolce. Si sporse sulle punte dei piedi e posò un bacio leggero sulla guancia del samurai.

"Resterai, Asano?".

Asano s'irrigidì ed abbassò lo sguardo.

"Oltre le porte del tempo" giurò

Eddard sorrise, gli sfiorò il braccio e assottigliò lo sguardo.

"Ne sono certo". Si scostò, passò le mani sul kimono e si strinse il codino.

"Vado a dirlo a Kai. Sono certo che avere la notizia direttamente da me eviterà inutili discussioni".

Asano annuì e si allontanò, si fermò e si voltò.

"Mio signore, i servi hanno detto che vengono strane esplosioni di notte dalla casetta di Kai" ammise.

Eddard accennò un sorriso, scosse il capo e fece un cenno con la mano.

"Non preoccuparti. Sta solo cercando di imparare a costruire delle bambole per me".

"Sì, Shogun" rispose l'altro e fece un inchino.

  



	11. Cap.11 Spada insanguinata

Cap.11 Spada insanguinata  


Kai fece partire il carillon e la musica che risuonò nella stanza coprì il rumore prodotto dalle sostanze in ebollizione negli alambicchi. Raggiunse il tavolo e prese un vassoio con sopra una serie di panini bianchi ripieni di crema alla nocciola e lo portò al suo Shogun. S’inginocchiò e glielo porse, dimenando la coda.

“Tieni Baka, mi sono avanzati” gli disse. Asano schioccò la lingua sul palato ed incrociò le braccia al petto muscoloso.

“Non sei più un bambino, non puoi più chiamarlo in quel modo. Rispetto” gli disse con tono gelido.

Eddard roteò gli occhi, afferrò uno dei panini e sorrise ampiamente stringendolo tra le mani.

"Ha sedic'anni, è ancora giovane" lo corresse. Scoccò un'occhiata a Kai, morse il panino e si leccò lentamente le labbra rosate.

"Vale anche per te, Kai".

Kai si tolse la parte superiore del kimono ed osservò i capelli di Asano stretti in un codino di due dita.

"Più che un bambino, resterò sempre un demone. Non mi faranno partecipare alla guerra" spiegò.

Raggiunse un altro pupazzetto e lo attivò. Questo s'incamminò ed iniziò a mulinare una spada.

Eddard sorrise, mangiò il panino e ne prese un altro rigirandoselo tra le mani.

"Ne sono grato, così potrai badare a mia figlia Mariko mentre non ci saremo" ammise.

Kai sbatté un paio di volte la coda per terra e alzò il capo.

"Come desiderate Shogun, ma sappiate che ero a un punto di svolta delle mie invenzioni" si lamentò.

Asano osservò i muscoli definiti del più giovane e volse lo sguardo allo Shogun, guardando la sua bocca sporca di crema. Si fissò i piedi intensamente.

Eddard rise, annuì leccandosi le dita sporche di crema e sorrise. "Allora, prima di partire, passerò nella tua casuncola per vedere a che punto sei" disse.

Kai si alzò in piedi, raggiunse Asano e gli diede un colpetto sulla testa.

"Vedi di non morire e proteggere quel  _baka_ " lo punzecchiò. Asano cercò di raggiungerlo con un pugno e Kai lo scansò, ridacchiando.

"Proteggerò il mio Shogun senza che me lo chieda un demone" borbottò. Si alzò e si diresse verso l'uscita.

Eddard rise scuotendo il capo, guardò Asano uscire e si voltò verso Kai.

"Tornerò prima di poterti mancare, Kai" promise.

 

***********

 

L'entrata della tenda fu scostata e un soldato dell'imperatore entrò al suo interno. Trovò lo Shogun intento a pulire la propria lama dal sangue. Uno schizzo rappreso gli macchiava il viso e anche i suoi capelli erano ricoperti di sangue incrostato.

"Mio signore, mi duole darvi una terribile notizia..." disse.

Asano, seduto in un angolo della tenda, intento a fasciarsi una ferita, alzò lo sguardo.

"Se vuole dirci che le nostre truppe sono sempre più irrisorie e i nostri nemici stanno decimando la popolazione, lo sappiamo già" ringhiò.

Il soldato chinò il capo e porse un plico allo Shogun.

"No. La vostra sposa è morta, mio signore" comunicò.

Eddard prese il plico, annuì lentamente e chiuse gli occhi.

"Capisco. Ti ringrazio per avermi portato la notizia così velocemente". Rinfoderò la katana, si alzò e passò le mani sul kimono ripetutamente.

"Sarà mio dovere richiedere un periodo di tregua per seppellirla adeguatamente. Se ci verrà rifiutato, sapremo di essere davvero di fronte a nemici dell'onore e della decenza".

Asano chinò lo sguardo e si deterse le labbra. Il soldato si inchinò.

"Mi congedo, Shogun Eddard" disse. Si rizzò ed uscì dalla tenda.

"Mia moglie saprà dirci come, non lasciava mai le stanze della vostra sposa" disse.

 Eddard strinse il plico fino a farsi sbiancare le dita, espirò.

"Spero le lasciasse per passare la notte con te, Asano" disse, il tono leggermente roco. Posò il plico e la katana in terra, si alzò.   
"Ti dispiace aiutarmi a cambiarmi? Devo presentarmi in modo decoroso per chiedere una cosa del genere".

Il samurai annuì ed iniziò ad aiutarlo a spogliarsi.

"Le notti in cui eravate in compagnia della vostra sposa erano abbastanza numerose da permettermi di generare un erede con mia moglie" lo rassicurò.

Eddard arrossì leggermente, rilassò le spalle chiudendo gli occhi lasciandosi spogliare dall'altro.

"Molte notti le passavamo semplicemente nei giardini, o nei pressi del lago con Mariko". Sorrise malinconico, chinando il capo.

"Lei avrebbe voluto evitare passasse così tanto tempo tra i giardini. Forse avrei dovuto ascoltarla".

"La vostra sposa vi amava e vostra figlia vi adora. Nessuna delle due avrebbe mai cambiato nessuno dei momenti che ha trascorso con voi" disse gentilmente.

 


	12. Cap.12 Appartenenza

Cap.12 Appartenenza  


Kai guardò le montagne in lontananza, socchiuse gli occhi e sentì il proprio shogun sospirare. Si voltò verso di lui, era seduto sul pavimento di legno. Si accomodò al suo fianco, osservando le gocce di pioggia. Le sue orecchie pelose fremevano al rumore che faceva lo scrosciare dell'acqua sul tetto del gazebo di legno. Si sporse in avanti e prese la ciotola con il budino e un cucchiaino d'oro al suo interno.

"Dovete mangiare, mio shogun. State deperendo" sussurrò con voce roca. Prese il cucchiaino e glielo porse alle labbra.

"La vostra sposa, tra gli antenati e gli spiriti del passato, vi guarda. Non desidera che vi ricongiungiate così presto". Aggiunse.

Eddard accennò un sorriso, avvicinò le labbra al cucchiaio e mandò giù il contenuto ingoiando a forza.

"Le tue parole sono gentili, Kai, ma il mio cruccio è per mia figlia. Temo che l'unico modo per tenerla al sicuro sia prometterla sposa al figlio del mio invasore, e non desidero una cosa del genere".

Kai gli diede un colpetto sulla fronte con il cucchiaino.

"Baka. Nemmeno l'imperatore ti chiederà di mandarla in sposa allo zio. Sono parenti" brontolò. Abbassò lo sguardo e mise di nuovo il cucchiaino nella ciotola.

"Questa volta nessun patto. Vogliono distruggerti dandoti la colpa della morte della tua sposa" mormorò con voce roca. Le sue iridi dorate mandarono un guizzo.

Eddard accennò un sorriso dolce, gli poggiò la mano fredda sulla guancia e lo guardò negli occhi.

"Farò tutto ciò che devo per proteggere te, mia figlia, Asano e tutto il mio popolo".

Kai chinò il capo e appoggiò la ciotola per terra.

"Ed io sarò al tuo fianco" promise. Eddard intinse il dito nel budino, lo premette sul naso di Kai e lo guardò dolcemente.

"Ti terranno sempre lontano da me, Kai. Te lo ricordi cosa ti dico sempre?". Gli diede un bacio sulla punta del naso, leccò il budino dalle proprie labbra e sorrise mostrando i denti. "Io e te ci apparteniamo, qualsiasi cosa dicano".

"E lo faremo sempre" rispose Kai, appoggiando la fronte sulla sua.

 

 *****************

Kai si sedette accanto a Mariko, la bambina si stava asciugando gli occhi con un fazzoletto di seta.

"Lo spirito di vostra madre non vi ha lasciata. Potete ascoltare il canto del vento per tornare a sentirla" disse gentilmente, dimenando la coda.

Mariko gli rivolse un sorriso, stringendo le gambe coperte dal kimono al petto.

"Mio padre sta meglio, grazie a te. Questo mi basta". Tiro su con il naso, si tamponò gli occhi lucidi e arrossati e deglutì.

"Anche se la mamma mi manca". 

Kai le accarezzò la testa delicatamente, la punta delle sue orecchie pelose fremette.

"Ti giuro che sia tu che tuo padre, avrete sempre i servigi di questo demone lupo" le promise. 

Mariko strofinò la testa contro la sua mano, socchiuse gli occhi alzando il capo e sporse le labbra perplessa.

"Si possono servire due persone, Kai-chan?" chiese. Si morse il labbro abbassando la testa, si guardò la punta dei piedi. "Io non voglio tu serva l'imperatore, anche se è giusto così".   
Kai alzò il capo e ghignò.  
"Lascia che a servire anche l'imperatore pensino i samurai di tuo padre. Io servirò solo il mio Shogun" promise. Le sue iridi dorate brillarono.  
Mariko annuì piano, abbassò il capo distogliendo lo sguardo dalle iridi del demone lupo e sorrise arrossendo.   
"So che il filo rosso del destino vi terrà uniti" sussurrò.


	13. Cap.13 Preparativi di matrimonio

Cap.13 Preparativi di matrimonio  


Kai chinò il capo e si appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia.

"Vostra figlia sta crescendo. Sboccerà prima di loro" mormorò. Socchiuse gli occhi e dimenò la coda. Con le unghie aguzze intagliò un pezzo di legno, dandogli la forma di un pupazzetto.

"Sempre più spesso rimane con me quando mi chiudo in laboratorio. Credo si stia legando molto a me" mormorò.

Porse il pupazzo dalla forma umanoide allo shogun.

"Mio signore, voi invece venite sempre meno spesso" sussurrò.

Eddard lo guardò, sorrise melanconico e prese il pupazzetto tra le mani stringendolo contro il petto.

"Spero tu e lei abbiate una vita più serena di quella che è toccata a me e alla madre" mormorò.

Sentì le lacrime pizzicargli gli occhi, deglutì togliendosi una ciocca castana da davanti al volto.

"Che ne dici se guardassimo la fioritura tutti insieme, quest'anno? Come un tempo".

Kai sgranò gli occhi e avvertì una fitta al petto. Le sue iridi dorate divennero liquide.

< Mi sta affidando la figlia... in moglie > pensò. Fece un sorriso e chiuse gli occhi.

"Mi promettete che la vedremo insieme quest'anno?" domandò.

< Un demone domato donato in sposa a una principessa, mi chiedo se come mossa politica sia saggia. Aumenterà il suo potere con le leggende, ma rischia di destabilizzare i suoi rapporti con gli altri nobili che l'avrebbero voluta chiedere in sposa >.

Eddard poggiò la propria mano su quella di lui, socchiuse gli occhi.

< Non posso fidarmi di nessun altro. Solo lui e Asano tratterebbero bene mia figlia, e Kai è l'unico a cui posso chiederlo. Spero capisca > pensò.

Lo guardò, si avvicinò e gli baciò una guancia sentendo un groppo in gola.

"La vedremo insieme" sussurrò.

Kai gli sorrise.

  


****************************

  


"Mio signore" disse Asano. Avanzò alle spalle dello shogun. I suoi piedi, coperti solo dalle infradito, affondavano nel manto nevoso.

Eddard osservava la superficie ghiacciata del lago che rifletteva il cielo plumbeo.

"Per il compleanno di vostra figlia, l'imperatore giungerà con colui che ritenete il vostro antico nemico. Volete rifiutare l'offerta o continuare a organizzare i festeggiamenti che avevate deciso?" domandò con tono rispettoso

Eddard alzò il capo, accennò un sorriso divertito indicando ad Asano il proprio fianco.

"Sai che va contro i miei principi annullare una festa, soprattutto se quella di mia figlia".

"La presenterete come sposa di Kai, vero? Me lo ha fatto intendere mia moglie" mormorò Asano e la voce gli tremò.

Eddard sospirò.

"Affiderei mia figlia solo a due persone, per tenerla al sicuro. Una sei tu, l'altra è Kai".

Fece cenno ad Asano di sedersi di fianco a lui, lo guardò.

"Disapprovi, suppongo".

“Sai, quei panini che ti faceva trovare, lui li ha sempre odiati. Per chi credi che li preparasse?” domandò Asano. Delle foglie arancioni si staccarono dall’albero alle loro spalle, ondeggiarono in aria mosse dal vento e precipitarono nel manto candido, affondando con le punte.

Eddard rise, incrociò le gambe e guardò il lago gelato su cui scivolavano alcune foglie.

"Credi di dirmi qualcosa di nuovo? Se c'è una cosa che so fare bene, è capire cosa provano le persone per me".

Sospirò abbassando il capo, strinse i pugni sulle ginocchia.

"Voglio vivere abbastanza da vedere la fioritura dei ciliegi. Voglio rendere Kai felice un'ultima volta, prima che lui debba compiere l'ingrato compito che gli ho assegnato".

Asano strinse i pugni e chinò il capo, la spada al fianco gli ondeggiò.

"Vado a organizzare gli ultimi preparativi, allora, mio signore. Ogni suo desiderio per me è e resterà un ordine" disse, dandogli le spalle.

Eddard strinse le labbra, si alzò di scatto e superò Asano, mettendosi di fronte a lui. Alzò il capo guardandolo, gli occhi castani brillavano di riflessi oro e nocciola.

"Non voglio lasciarmi morire, o suicidarmi, Asano. Vorrei poter passare il resto della mia vita accudendo mia figlia, occupandomi della mia gente, facendoti impazzire dietro le mie follie e fingendo di non scambiare effusioni con Kai, ma la verità è che non me lo permetteranno. Non in questa vita".

Asano mise la mano sulla spada e strinse le labbra, mentre una lacrima gli rigava il viso.

"Allora vi difenderò, in questa vita e in qualsiasi altra, mio signore" giurò.


	14. Cap.14 La strega volpe

Cap.14 La strega volpe

  


Kai si piegò con le gambe piegate accanto al cervo. La creatura aveva la gola squarciata. Il demone ritirò gli artigli sporchi di sangue. Afferrò il corpo della preda e se lo caricò in spalla, raddrizzandosi.

Alzò il capo, osservando la montagna davanti a sé. Sulla cima c'era una leggera foschia. Si voltò ed avanzò, i piedi gli affondavano nel terreno umido.

Camminò facendo lo slalom tra i vari alberi.

Una nebbiolina verdina scivolava lungo gli alberi e la vegetazione, con un forte odore di muschio. Ci furono dei fruscii e alcuni versi acuti che rimbombarono nella foresta.

Le orecchie di Kai si appiattirono. Il demone si chinò e adagiò il corpo per terra. Avanzò, inspirò un paio di volte sentendo un forte odore e si mise a correre. Si nascose dietro un cespuglio, le sue iridi brillarono di riflessi dorati.

Fissò la nebbiolina, l'odore veniva da lì.

La nebbiolina ruotò su se stessa ripetutamente, fino a scomparire dietro un cespuglio. Una giovane fece capolino, aveva due occhi verde intenso sgranati e le orecchie da volpe ritte.

Kai diminuì il rumore del proprio respiro, il suo corpo s'irrigidì.

< Una strega! > pensò.

  


******************************

  


Kai spalancò la porta scorrevole di colpa facendola sbattere ed ansimò.

"Shogun!" chiamò.

Un samurai digrignò i denti fissandolo.

"Pensavo avesse imparato le buone maniere" sibilò con voce inudibile.

Kai raggiunse il trono e si gettò in ginocchio.

"Shogun" chiamò di nuovo.

Eddard si alzò in piedi e lo raggiunse, si chinò e socchiuse gli occhi portandogli una mano sulla schiena.

"Prendete dell'acqua!" ordinò.

Chinò il capo, sorrise appena.

"Respira. Che succede?".

Kai alzò il capo e lo guardò negli occhi.

"Ho visto una strega" esalò.

Eddard strinse le labbra, sospirò e si rizzò. Prese il bicchiere che un servo gli porgeva e lo diede a Kai.

"E ti è rimasta sullo stomaco?" chiese, con tono serio.

Il demone strinse il bicchiere e negò con il capo.

"Mio signore, esse non si possono sconfiggere facilmente" ribatté.

Eddard sospirò, carezzò la guancia di Kai e indietreggiò.

"Allora allerterò i samurai, sia qui che del regno vicino. Se viene in pace sarà accolta, in caso contrario affronterà la giustizia dell'imperatore" dichiarò.

 


	15. Cap.15 Sotto una luna dal colore dei ‘sakura’

Cap.15 Sotto una luna dal colore dei ‘sakura’

 

< Non riesco a dimenticare quella strega, so che porterà sventura. I suoi capelli bianchi sembravano fuliggine mista a neve, i suoi occhi verdi e attenti, capaci di variare alla luce di colore, parevano scrutarmi l’anima.

Lei era come me, un elemento che non avrebbe dovuto trovarsi lì, sfuggito dai luoghi dove i demoni devono vivere. Le sue unghie aguzze d’animale mal si abbinavano al candore delle sue orecchie. Le sue vesti principesche, la pelliccia morbida, potevano trarre in inganno gli sventurati fiduciosi.

Il coloro dei suoi abiti mi ricordava quello delle foglie d’autunno, nell’insieme sembrava la personificazione delle prime notti d’inverno tra i canneti di bambù.

Mi è parso di sentire in lontananza il suo canto, vuole prendere qualcuno in trappola, lo sento > pensò Kai. Si scrollò un petalo di ciliegio che gli era finito sulle vesti e balzò, scendendo dal davanzale della finestra.

“Stanotte la luna ha il colore dei sakura… Avrei preferito continuare a rimanere solo” disse secco.

“Non desiderereste neanche la compagnia della vostra futura sposa?” domandò una voce maschile.

“Sapevo benissimo che non si trattava del più bello dei fiori, visto che essa già riposa da ore.

Purtroppo riconosco anche il tuo passo ed il tuo odore, Asano” ringhiò Kai.

Il samurai scrollò le spalle.

“Eppure non sembrava dispiacerti quando da ragazzi mi mordicchiavi la caviglia e mi hai spesso invitato nel tuo rifugio segreto a vedere le tue ‘bambole’.

Ho visto l’ultima, quella che tenevi segreta, è inquietantemente umana e somiglia fin troppo al mio… al nostro signore” disse roco. Sospirò e negò con il capo. < Non è più il bambino irriverente che ricordavo, ora davanti a me c’è un uomo dal corpo perfetto >. Si appoggiò alla parete con un braccio.

“Il nostro signore ha una missione per te. Di gran fretta mi ha detto che vuole che tu vada alle pendici della montagna, lì dove ci sono i demoni, vicino alla foresta dove ti abbiamo trovato. So che in questo momento le piogge sono torrenziali ed è pericoloso, ma ha bisogno che tu possa dimostrare che sei un demone purosangue e non un mezzo straniero” spiegò.

< Approfitta nuovamente della luna per leggere, avvolto solo dall’odore delle candele.

Sembra una figura mistica, e lo è. Una creatura degna di stare accanto alla divina forma del mio signore. Certo, uno sembra il male e l’altro il bene, ma so che sono indissolubilmente legati.

Il mio shogun mi ha detto di proteggerlo, che tenerlo salvo sarà il mio futuro modo di dimostrargli fedeltà. Fino a poco tempo fa mi sarebbe sembrata un’eresia, ma il loro legame ora lo percepisco anche io. C’è stato dal primo momento, quando ha fermato la mia mano e mi ha impedito di ucciderlo > pensò.

“Non farò domande. Se questo è il suo ordine, partirò subito” sussurrò Kai.

< Quando per tutti non ero altro che un reietto il mio shogun mi diede una casa, uno scopo…

Per me è stato padre, fratello, mentore e stella polare di ogni mio desiderio > si disse.

“Se non ti dispiace, il nostro signore vorrebbe che ti accompagnassi” disse Asano, posando la mano sulla spada.

“Allora datti una mossa” ordinò Kai. Raggiunse un tavolo colmo di libri e vi posò quello che teneva in mano.

 

 

********

 

Mariko era seduta in riva al lago, guardava delle carpe colorate nuotare tra le ninfee candide.

“Ferma tuo padre. Per quanto tu sia legata a Kai, non provi per lui amore" disse il giovanissimo shogun.

“Per quanto tuo padre Asano sia un samurai fedele, non avrà mai la potenza adeguata per darti in sposa una nobile.

Ti amo, Isshin. Però sono anche più grande di te. Per noi non c'è futuro" gli rispose la figlia dello shogun.

“Mia signora, io…”. Iniziò a ribattere il giovane.

Un anziano samurai, con una bottiglia di sakè legata alla cintola, li raggiunse correndo.

“Mia signora, vostro padre…” gemette. Il suo viso scimmiesco stravolto dall'ansia.

“Parla" ordinò Isshin.

“L'imperatore è giunto con vostro zio, ma non per i festeggiamenti.

Sono apparse prove del fatto che lo shogun abbia ucciso vostra madre col veleno” raccontò il vecchio.

“Non è possibile. Mio padre era in guerra in quel momento" gemette la giovane.

“Mia madre, poi, può confermare sia stata una lenta malattia". Aggiunse il primogenito di Asano.

“Lo so. Sicuramente è opera di magia, ma l'imperatore ha già preso la sua decisione.

Ha condannato a morte il nostro signore. L'esecuzione sarà domani…". Iniziò a spiegare l’anziano.

Il racconto dell'uomo venne interrotto dal pianto e dalle urla della giovane, sostenuta dalle braccia allenate di Isshin.

 


	16. Cap.16 Le candele del tempo e della passione

Cap.16 Le candele del tempo e della passione

 

 

 

Kai impallidì, trovando lo shogun steso davanti a lui, illuminato da delle candele.

< Pensavo che finalmente trovandomelo di fronte avrei avuto il coraggio di gridargli contro. Di dirgli che aveva teso una trappola a me ad Asano, che subodorando la fine ci ha allontanati, invece di permetterci di combattere per lui.

Io sto soffrendo, ma così ha fatto sentire un traditore il suo samurai più fedele! Lo ha distrutto, in questo modo!

Eppure, ora che mi trovo qui, non riesco a dirgli niente. Neanche che sono riuscito, in nome suo, a portare la spada dei demoni della foresta delle cento lacrime di drago e delle mille spade volanti. Solo per fargli vedere che sono un demone completo, ma non per questo non domato > pensò, accarezzando la lama.

Eddard si sciolse la lunga coda, la luce soffusa faceva brillare i suoi capelli castani di un delicato arancione, il demone lupo cadde in ginocchio.

“Chiudi la porta” ordinò lo shogun.

“Uh” sussurrò Kai, annuendo. Fece scivolare le paratie e deglutì, la luce della luna era rosso sangue, ma filtrando dalla finestra riusciva a lambire solo i piedi nudi di Stark.

Kai posò la katana per terra.

< Giuro che con questa lama capace di uccidere gl’immortali, darò una fine di sangue a quella strega. So che è stata lei > pensò.

Lo Shogun socchiuse gli occhi, mentre delle foglie rosse autunnali dell’albero di ciliegio volavano dentro la stanza.

“Mia figlia sarà data in sposa a suo zio. Questo è il verdetto dell’imperatore per mantenere il suo onore” sussurrò roco.

“Mio signore, scappiamo. Vi prego” gemette il demone, dimenando furiosamente la coda.

Lo Shogun negò lentamente con la testa e gli accarezzò la guancia con la mano gelida, dalle dita sottili.

“Ucciderebbero tutta la mia gente, cancellerebbero quest’oasi di pace e mia figlia sarà perduta. Lei è stata già portata via, nella notte. Ora è in viaggio per le terre di suo zio.

Sarà lì già per l’alba di domani” spiegò.

Kai serrò un pugno e colpì sul pavimento.

“Asano farà qualcosa! I vostri samurai…” ringhiò, soffiando. I suoi canini aguzzi brillavano nell’oscurità.

“Sono fedeli. Nel momento in cui io sarò giustiziato, loro non potranno fare niente. Diverranno Ronin e saranno costretti al seppuku” rispose Eddard.

Un gemito di dolore, simile a un guaito, sfuggì dalle labbra del demone lupo.

“Avrei voluto vedere la fioritura del ciliegio con te un’ultima volta, insieme a mia figlia. Sarebbe stata al sicuro al tuo fianco.

Ora non mi resta che un ultimo desiderio” gemette Eddard. Un’unica lacrima solcò il suo viso, la sua figura sembrava delicata nella penombra. Finì di spogliarsi, il suo corpo era sottile, la sua pelle liscia sembrava ambrata alla luce delle candele, e i suoi occhi brillavano di riflessi color oro.

“Cosa, mio signore?” esalò, tremante.

“Te lo dirò domani mattina, prima dell’alba, come ultima cosa. Ora, voglio darti un ultimo ricordo… di noi…” disse lo shogun.

“Baka, non è il momento…” piagnucolò Kai.

Lo Shogun gli posò le mani sulle spalle e lo baciò, facendolo arrossire.

“Sono stato ligio ai miei doveri fino ad ora, ho dato questo corpo solo alla mia sposa. Non ho premiato chi il mio cuore voleva. Mi dispiace solo che Asano non sia qui” disse, facendo stendere l’altro sul tatami.

Kai socchiuse gli occhi, liquidi, dimenando furiosamente la coda, il suo battito cardiaco accelerò.

< Io non ero nessuno, prima di conoscerlo, un’ombra in una foresta di bambù. Gli devo ogni cosa, mi ha donato tutta la mia vita > pensò. Si spogliò e gli si mise a cavalcioni, il suo corpo minuto, ma muscoloso, sovrastava quello di Stark.

 

*******

 

“Un giovane lupo era stato raccolto dalla foresta… Ma davanti a me ora c’è uno shinobi.

Il mio unico desiderio, come tuo signore, è di vederti proteggere mia figlia, colei che volevo divenisse tua sposa. Ora che è stata presa, come ultimo ordine, ti dico: riportala indietro ad ogni costo” ordinò Eddard.

< Lo shogun non mi ha mai parlato in questo mondo > pensò Kai, rialzandosi seduto.

Guardò il corpo dell’altro mollemente abbandonato, le sue orecchie fremettero. Si rivestì di fretta e lo aiutò a rivestirsi lentamente, lo fece alzare e gli legò i lunghi capelli morbidi. Aprì il separé e lo condusse fuori dalla stanza, le candele si erano spente.

< L’immagine di questa notte, di quello che abbiamo consumato, rimarrà per sempre impressa in me. Lo vedrò eternamente scolpito nella mia anima steso davanti a quelle candele, così triste e, solo per una volta, mio > pensò.

“Salverò vostra figlia, ve lo giuro. Vi faccio anche un’altra promessa” gli sussurrò all’orecchio, appiattendo le orecchie da lupo sul suo capo.

“Cosa?” domandò lo shogun, mentre scendevano le scale.

“Asano non ha potuto condividere quel momento con noi, ma lo farò giacere tra le mie braccia. Saremo uniti coi nostri corpi in nome del vostro spirito” gli promise il demone con voce inudibile.

“Oh, non ho dubbi tu possa sedurlo. Fallo cadere in una giusta tentazione, mio demone” sussurrò lo shogun. Socchiuse gli occhi e fece un sorriso bonario.

 


	17. Cap.17 Il candido drago albino figlio della magia

Cap.17 Il candido drago albino figlio della magia

 

Asano allungò le mani verso il fuoco, sentendo il calore lambire le sue dita callose, mentre guardava le fiamme avvolgere le carcasse dei pesci decapitati, ancora umidi e sporchi di sangue. Socchiuse gli occhi e chinò il capo.

“Avrei dovuto fare seppuku come tutti gli altri. Ora sono un Ronin a tutti gli effetti” disse con voce roca.

Kai si sedette accanto a lui e accavallò le gambe.

“Troverai la morte solo dopo che avremo obbedito agli ultimi ordini del mio signore” disse secco.

Asano corrugò la fronte e chiuse gli occhi, chinando il capo.

“L’unica cosa che mi rincuora è che mio figlio stia potendo dire addio alla madre con onore. Quando torneremo, anche lui, come servo dello shogun, dovrà trovare la morte” sussurrò.

Kai si voltò lentamente e guardò la luce del sole riflettersi sulle acque scure, che sembravano verdastre, coperte in molti punti da uno strato fitto di foglie rosse e arancio cadute. In lontananza, sulla montagna, s’intravedevano i tetti spioventi di legno delle case e dei templi così lontani da sembrare puntini o minuti tratteggi.

“Non sono riuscito ad assistere all’esecuzione. Ha sofferto?” domandò Kai. La sua coda si muoveva sul terreno sporcandosi di terra, dando vita a figure sinuose nel terriccio.

“Ha riconosciuto il tuo ululato di dolore e ha sorriso pensando a te prima della fine. La serenità non lo ha mai lasciato, mentre si toglieva la vita con le sue stesse mani in nome dell’imperatore. Era così candido e puro, sotto il ciliegio spoglio, mentre si feriva a morte salvaguardando il suo onore e il suo popolo” rispose Asano.

Kai gli avvolse la caviglia con la coda e gli sfiorò la mano.

Asano conficcò la spada per terra e corrugò la fronte.

“Cosa fai?” domandò, arrossendo. La sua voce roca aveva una nota acuta di panico.

“Quel corpo è stato mio prima della fine” rispose Kai.

Asano cadde carponi, ansante.

“Non sei riuscito a rispettarlo fino alla fine. Lui ci era superiore…” gemette.

Kai lo guardò negli occhi, le orecchie da lupo ritte sul capo e le zanne d’osso che s’intravedevano attraverso la pelle dei palmi.

“Al contrario, ho eseguito il suo ordine. Una delle sue ultime volontà era che tu mi appartenessi, come avresti fatto con lui” disse.

Asano si slacciò la cintura, sfilandosi la casacca con le mani tremanti.

“Se questo era il suo volere, non posso non concederglielo, avendo già fallito nella sua protezione. Chiuderò gli occhi e tu per me sarai lui fin quando vorrai” giurò. Si genufletté, posando la fronte sul terreno, sporcandosi.

Kai gli posò una mano sul capo.

“Voleva che come demone ti conducessi a una tentazione che ti legasse a me pari alla tua devozione per lui, facendoti giacere più che lieto tra le mie braccia” spiegò.

< Non c’è limite che non varcheremmo per il nostro signore. Fino alla fine del tempo > pensò Asano.

“Allora provaci, lupo” disse, rialzando il capo.

 

********

 

Un trillo di campanello risuonò tutt’intorno.

Asano rotolò e posò la mano sull’elsa della spada, si alzò ancora ignudo, brandendola. Si udì una risatina e afferrò l’elsa anche con la seconda mano, facendola roteare.

Un forte odore di ciliegio punse le narici di entrambi, Kai si acquattò a terra ringhiando, teneva la spada tra i denti.

“La strega è qui” ruggì.

“Non v’è onore ad attaccare due guerrieri privi di vestiti e armature” disse secco Asano.

Il fuoco si spense, mentre il ronin riusciva a coprirsi le nudità legandosi intorno alla vita uno strofinaccio bianco.

“In quella creatura non c’è onore” ribatté Kai.

La kyubii fece ondeggiare la campanella, la sua figura s’intravedeva in una densa nebbia biancastra che si stava alzando intorno a loro. Si udì un ruggito e la creatura si tramutò in un titanico drago albino, dai lunghi baffi, zanne acute e scaglie luminose.

La sua figura sinuosa strisciava tra loro.

Asano schivò un assalto mortale di una delle zampe della creatura, mentre Kai lanciava una serie di lame di metallo contro la bestia. Quest’ultime s’infransero contro la colossale dentatura del rettile magico.

 

 

 

 


End file.
